Dino Jihad
Appearance They resemble upright Utahraptors, with five digits, double knee legs and very sharp claws. These claws are often times chemically treated to appear metallic in hue and able to cut into metal. pending. History Hailing from an unknown Sector of the Web, the Saurian Dino Jihad has made use of both mechanical and organic means of power, having tamed many dinosaur like creatures to use along with their normal vehicles and star ships. For reasons unknown they have turned their attention towards a Wiki Sector allied with the Ultra Editors. Culture and Technology'''' An evolution of the pack mentality and hunting culture, the Jihad has as a whole a warrior culture and fixation on the number eight, as that is the general six of the typical 'pack'. A 'pack' is understood as the general number of friends, or associates Dinos will work with, without issue. While there may sometimes be a few more, and many times less than eight, once that number rises, the chances for issue rise. A single Dino may be a member of some eight packs or so. His birth family, his own family, his work environment, religious pack, so on and so forth. Armies are typically organized along eights, and ruled by groups of eight, who serve under the Warchief, a title inherited or gained in combat. Said Chief hold the title of 'Rex', added to their name like a surname. Due to their hunting culture, they are more adept at hit-and-run tactics than direct assault. They also hold the Dino Beasts they control as somewhat sacred, being inherently their property as they are in fact bio-engineered variants of their species. Their architecture tends to have bladed edges. This is seen in their blades which can often double as axes. Pending Units * Pack Members: Average Soldier. They are always arranged in packs of at least eight. * Hunt Seers: Variants of the species with enlarge, visible brains, who use Web Powers. They were robes. Their job is to keep nearby dino beasts tame. * Riders: Riders on duck billed dinosaurs, they are generally scouts, hence the non aggressive choice in mounts * Old Blood Riders: Riders of raptor like creatures. These beasts are granted cybernetic augmentation like metal claws, side canons, and rocket engines on their armored tails. They are controlled by cybernetic implants in their brain, signified by their metal capped skulls. * Strong Bloods: Large Theropod like beasts, these creatures are controlled by pheromones and cybernetic implants, but their ferocious temperament means they are normally kept in induced commas for transport. They are armed with plasma cannons on their sides and generally where armor with Power Armor principles. * Battalions: Large four legged grazers with thick armored hides. They are often mobile batteries, sporting a laser,blaster or plasma turret on their backs. ** Hope Breakers: These larger variants sport Proton Cannons, for which few things are known to be able to endure a direct hit. * Sky Bloods: Cyborg flying reptiles, with cockpits on their back, rocket engines on the legs and turbo blasters on their wings. They also serve as bombers. Armor * Jet Barge: Large hover vehicles shaped like barges and sporting blades upon the edges, they are the side and shape of a small Yacht with a blaster turret on the top and front. They are used as troop transports, being able to reach space, though they are not meant for air or space combat. * Shell Carrier: Troop transports for their infantry and beasts, they are in the general shape of a snail and heavily armored. These hover vehicles can reach space Vessels * Jihad Cruiser: A large dagger shaped vessel with oval wings connected by nacelles. The sides of the main ship sports bladed sides and they use blaster turrets disruptor warhead torpedoes. * Jihad Carrier: Similar to the Cruiser, but lacking the blades to make room for hangars. They are less armed. Organisation Fleet * Main Fleets: Divided into groups of eight lesser Fleets, each fleet is commanded by an Admiral. There are Eight main Fleets. * Lesser Fleets: Each Fleet is composed of eight ships, often times all cruisers or half cruisers and half carriers. Each fleet answers to a Commander. Each individual Ship is commanded by a Captain. Infantry * Parties: The equivalent to regiments. Composed of Eight Teams * Teams: Composed of Eight Packs. * Packs: Equivalent of squads and grouped by eight. A pack can serve as infantry or Artillery * Outsiders: Non immediate combat roles. Hunter Seers, vehicle drivers or mechanics. Category:Races Category:Factions Category:Organizations Category:Ultra Editors